


A Gentle Sin

by pansybow



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Underage Sex, Frottage, M/M, Mind the underage tag!, Non-Penetrative Sex, Younger Galo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansybow/pseuds/pansybow
Summary: If he only just goes along with what Galo asks for, takes Galo's lead -- that's okay, maybe.Lio gives in to Galo, the little boy he rescued.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	A Gentle Sin

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Underage! It's left unspecified, but Lio does make a comment about Galo being preeten-ish.
> 
> This is part of an AU I am planning wherein Lio is older (he still looks the same though, thanks to the Promare) and is the one who finds and rescues Galo. Galo then lives and grows in the Burnish camp with everyone else. I'd still like to finish that AU, but for now, here's a PWP. >:3
> 
> Many thanks to my muse, who knows who she is, and thanks to E. for the beta. Also thank you to all the artists who draw shota Galo with Lio.

"Stay still, Galo," Lio reminds the boy squirming in front of him. "I can't help you if you kick me in the face." 

"But it _tickles_!" Galo protests. He's referring to Lio's fingers, which trace over the bruise on his shin and up to the broken skin on his knee. 

Lio pinches his thigh, gently, away from the injury. "Better than the alternative, right? Now sit for just a minute."

With a huff, Galo says, "Yes, Mr. Boss Man," and does his best to sit as still as a statue. 

Occasionally, Lio does minor healing with the Burnish. Most of them would be able to heal a few cuts themselves, but they prefer to come to Lio for it -- especially Galo, as the only non-Burnish in their camp. 

Healing is done by applying the smallest touch of their breath of life.

So Lio kneels before Galo, a hand on the boy's thigh. Galo's skin is surprisingly soft and smooth where it's not broken by pinpricks of blood or blue-and-purple splotches. He can smell dirt and sweat and a hint of fire. He's glad, despite their hiding, that Galo and the other boys have some time and freedom to play outside and bring back these scents.

He presses his mouth to the first cut. 

In the quiet as he works, Lio can hear Galo's breathing and the thump of his own heart. 

It's quick, effortless work; just one touch of his parted lips and a soft exhale, and the thing that makes them Burnish repairs them. Ordinarily, it could be done in seconds, since there's only a few scratches from whatever scuffle or boyish roughhousing Galo got into, but Galo is a wiggler. He thinks it probably feels different for Galo since he's not Burnish, but that doesn't mean he needs to _move_ so much while Lio is working. 

There's a tiny gasp from Galo, doing his best not to squirm again. Lio lets his grip on Galo's thigh tighten just a little to hold him in place as Lio moves his mouth down to the bruise. 

Galo gives a startled moan, his body trembling. When Lio jerks away and looks at him, he tries to turn it into a giggle. "That, um -- that tickles again, Lio! Sorry, but I told you!" 

"That's alright," Lio says calmly, ignoring the light-headed feeling he's left with, ignoring the way Galo squeezes his legs together and folds his hands over his lap to cover the small bulge there. "We're done here. You were a good boy!" 

"Can I have the fire truck bandaids?" Galo asks. They don't _need_ them, since he's healed -- but they're something Galo asked for, a relic of his childhood, when he joined them. Lio keeps a stash just for him.

"Of course you can," Lio tells him, and reaches for the few he had ready on the table. "Still wanna be a firefighter some day, don't you?" 

Galo nods vigorously and sticks his leg back out for Lio. "But normal bad fires, not fires like you!" 

He's so good. Lio sticks the bandaid right below Galo's knee. "I'm sure you'll be the best one ever."

"Obviously!" Galo says, and then he hops off the chair and onto Lio's bed. 

Even though he's trying to push aside the incident just minutes ago, Lio has a brief, fleeting thought that's the last place Galo should be right now. 

But there's no way he's kicking Galo out right now -- he doesn't have it in him, not when the lonely, friendly, boisterous little boy loves his company so much.

"Alright, tell me about it," Lio says, scooting into the bed beside him. 

He lays his head on Lio's chest. Galo's grown a lot since he joined the Burnish camp a year ago, and he'll surely shoot up in height soon, but for now he's still a little bit smaller than Lio. Galo fits perfectly, snugly against him like this.

Lio smooths down Galo's spiky blue hair as he chatters. Just like always, he babbles about everything and nothing -- about when Galo might get his own powers, or who played games with him earlier in the day and how they narrowly escaped some kind of danger. Lio listens.

They fall asleep like that, like they often do.

\- - -

When Lio wakes up, the first thing he notices isn't how close Galo is. What jerks him out of slumber is Galo's small hand pressed to Lio's chest through his thin shirt, and the way he's suckled one of Lio's nipples into his mouth. 

His mouth is warm and wet, and the fabric around Lio's nipple is soaked. It rubs over him when Galo sucks, his tongue darting out. Lio flushes with shame at how hard his nipples are, and how each suck sends a jolt of fire through him. 

Galo is just a child seeking comfort, and Lio reacts like this? 

Lio tries to gently pry him away. Galo just clings harder, wrapping a knobby leg around Lio's. His front presses closer against Lio, and he can feel the small but definitely stiff swell in Galo's shorts. 

He doesn't want to wake Galo up, but at the same time…

"Mm?" Galo stirs after Lio tries to gently extract himself again. "You can't leave," he says. 

"I'm not," Lio promises, stilling. From his time leading the camp, he's learned the stubbornness and persistence of preteen boys, especially Galo. On top of that, Galo's pout is petulant, but covers a real fear, and Lio's heart can't turn away. 

He'll just try to ignore the small erection poking his hip. It's fine. Galo hasn't even noticed. 

As soon as he thinks that, Galo nuzzles against him, their bodies rubbing together. 

And then Galo gasps in surprise. "Oh!" 

Lio is frozen, hands hovering away from Galo's back. He stares at Galo's face, the open-mouthed awe and the rising flush on his cheeks and bare shoulders. 

" _Oh_." He doesn't back away. "Lio, help, it feels..." He gives a tiny thrust of his hips, his little cock growing harder as he moves against Lio. "Oh, it feels _good_."

"Wait," Lio chokes out. It's reflexive, instinctual, but he means it half-heartedly, too transfixed by the little moans Galo gives and the expression on his face.

"Don't make me go away." Galo looks up at him with his big blue eyes shining. His lips are wet, and he doesn't move an inch. "We can feel good together, right? I love you, Lio." 

Lio lets his hands fall then, resting on the small of Galo's back. He wants to give Galo everything in the world, even when it's an impossible ask, and maybe the tiniest part of that is because of how much love Galo absorbs and gives back and how he smiles broadly whenever he sees Lio. 

Maybe a miniscule factor is how Galo refuses to wear a shirt most of the time, smooth boy-chest on display, his little shorts sometimes riding up. And -- 

If he only just goes along with what Galo asks for, takes Galo's lead -- that's okay, maybe. He'll just be a tool for Galo's exploration. Maybe that's how it would have ended up, anyway, if he hadn't woken up, Galo's greedy little mouth deciding that just sucking a nipple wasn't enough, and -- 

Fuck. He's doing this.

His fingers slide under the waist of Galo's shorts. 

"Have you done something like this before?" Lio asks. A concerned adult question, to cover how his palms slide inside Galo's shorts, cupping the round, naked bottom. 

Galo shakes his head. "Just -- mm! My pillow once," he admits. 

Lio tries not to think about Galo in the dorm-tent he shares with other boys, rutting into his pillow in the darkness. He tries not to think about the other young boys seeing or hearing Galo, or about someone Galo's own age putting their hands on him. 

Instead, Lio guides Galo to rub against him again, using his hold on Galo's rear to help rock his hips. 

"Ohhh, this is so good, Lio, so much better -- ah!" Galo's hands scrabble to reach the front of his shorts, and he pushes them down shamelessly. 

There's a wet patch on the front of his red briefs where his little cock is leaking precum. Lio is tempted to get a better look, a taste, but then Galo turns his body into Lio's again, burying his face in Lio's chest as he ruts against his side. 

Lio's cock is so hard, but the thought of touching himself pales in comparison to the feeling of Galo using him in his young, sloppy jerking off. 

"Mmm, Lio, please…" He gives a little thrust and then squeaks, his small fingers digging into Lio's shoulder. He grinds against Lio, breath quickening as he gets closer; damp little huffs come from his open mouth. 

Lio squeezes Galo's bottom, rolling with the tiny jerks of Galo's body. "Look at me, Galo."

Galo obeys, eyes wide. Lio pulls him up just enough to pin Galo with a kiss. For a moment, Galo's mouth is slack in surprise and inexperience, but he responds quickly. He opens to Lio eagerly, tasting of soda and fake cherry, and Lio licks into Galo's mouth hungrily. 

A whine passes from Galo's lips to his, and then Galo is shuddering. "Liooooooo -- oh!" Galo cries, wetness spreading between them as he cums. 

"Shhh," Lio hushes him, swallowing the rest of his sounds. Lio slides his hands back up Galo's back as his movements slow, petting over the warm skin as Galo's breathing calms.

He mumbles when Lio shifts to reach for a tissue, but doesn't protest when Lio dabs at his underwear and pulls his shorts back up. 

Now that there's no point in resisting, Lio allows himself to touch Galo's smooth thighs, fingers dipping under the hem of each leg. He could touch this part of Galo forever, the swath of skin that's hidden to everyone else including the sun. If Galo asked him, he would leave them covered in a different kind of bruise, the kind neither of them would want to heal. Lio would worship his slim thighs and then uncover the treasure further up. 

He presses a quick kiss to Galo's bare stomach.

"Are you trying to tickle me again?" Galo asks, eyes narrowed.

Lio laughs. "No, no. Just making sure you're okay."

"I'm not a baby," Galo says, and Lio doesn't have to look at him to feel the eyeroll. "I wanna do more with you! I wanna do you next!" He pounces on Lio, pawing at his numerous belts.

Lio leans back. Galo really goes full-throttle into everything. "Maybe. _If_ you do _all_ your chores," he says.

"Can we do what I've seen Gueira and Meis doing?" Galo asks, sly in a way that indicates he knows exactly what they were doing. 

Lio closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, making a note to remind his two comrades that they shouldn't fuck where the kids can see. (Not that Lio's much better, now, is he.)

"Not for a while," Lio says. It's the best answer that doesn't lie to either of them.

Galo scrunches his nose, considering. "Hmmm." He stretches, and scratches his head, and then beams at him. "Okay! What about more kisses?"

"You drive a hard bargain, Galo Thymos," he says, but lets Galo climb into his lap for more.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter! @wisteriacrowned


End file.
